Final Fantasy VI
Final Fantasy VI - шестая игра из серии игр Final Fantasy. Впервые она была выпущена в 1994 г. на Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Ее разработкой руководили Ёсинори Китасэ и Хироюки Ито - последний заменил создателя и первого продюсера серии Хиронобу Сакагути, режиссера первых пяти выпусков ставшей популярной франшизы. Бессменный участник команды разработчиков Нобуо Уэмацу написал музыкальное сопровождение к игре, а Ёситака Амано занимался дизайном игры. Final Fantasy VI - третья игра из серии Final Fantasy, выпущенная в Северной Америке (после оригинальной Final Fantasy и Final Fantasy IV). При этом, чтобы не нарушать последовательность нумерации, она вышла под названием Final Fantasy III. Из-за различных ограничений на содержание игр, предложенных в то время американским отделением Nintendo, в нее были внесены некоторые изменения, отражающие ограничения на изображения обнаженного тела и богохульства. Сюжет игры описывает противостояние между диктаторской Империей, стремящейся завоевать весь мир, и повстанческой организацией Returners. Свою непобедимую армию Империя создала в результате экспериментов с эсперами, полумифическими существами-полубогами, обладающими огромной магической силой. Для борьбы на равных с Империей Returner'ы должны найти способ овладеть магией, и потерявшая память Терра Бранфорд, бывший имперский солдат, становится для обеих сторон конфликта ключом в понимании как магии, так и эсперов. В Final Fantasy VI участвуют четырнадцать персонажей, что является рекордом для всех игр основной серии Final Fantasy. Основным сеттингом игры является мир в стиле фэнтези-стимпанк, чей технологический уровень примерно соответствует развитию Земли во время , то есть конца XIX - начала XX веков. Это также последняя игра в серии, выпущенная для платформы SNES, и последняя игра, имевшая разную нумерацию в японской и североамериканской версиях. В 1999 г. Final Fantasy VI была портирована на PlayStation и выпущена в Японии как отдельным релизом, так и в составе Final Fantasy Collection. В Северной Америке этот порт был включен в релиз Final Fantasy Anthology. В Европе и Австралии порт для PlayStation был выпущен в 2002 г. Порт для Game Boy Advance, включающий в себя дополнительный контент, был выпущен отдельным релизом под названием Final Fantasy VI Advance - в Японии 30 ноября 2006 г., в Северной Америке 5 ноября 2007 г. В октябре 2013 г. было объявлено о предстоящем выходе версии Final Fantasy VI для мобильных платформ Android и iOS, в которой была улучшена графика и немного изменена система боя. На Android выход состоялся 15 января 2014 г., на iOS - 6 февраля 2014 г. 9 октября 2014 г. на мобильных платформах Android и iOS вышла официальная русская версия игры. Игровой процесс Игровой процесс Final Fantasy VI в чем-то сходен с геймплеем Final Fantasy V. Игрок может экипировать персонажей эсперами, позволяющими разучивать новые магические заклинания, а также дающими прирост в боевых показателях. В некотором смысле этот подход похож на систему профессий из Final Fantasy V. Те возможности, которые нельзя приобрести через эсперов, обычно приобретаются экипировкой реликтов - так, например, игрок может получить возможность прыгать и держать оружие обеими руками. Персонажи также могут быть экипированы оружием, щитом, шлемом и какой-либо одеждой. Многие виды обмундирования обладают уникальными свойствами, позволяющими повышать боевые показатели персонажей или наделять их иммунитетом к атакам стихий. Смена состава группы thumb|right|Экран меню в Final Fantasy VI В предыдущих играх серии, как, например, в Final Fantasy II и Final Fantasy IV, состав группы изменялся в соответствии с развитием сюжета (хотя в последующих римейках были внесены изменения в процесс формирования группы). В отличие от них, в Final Fantasy VI впервые была применена система свободного формирования группы - игрок может изменить ее состав практически в любое время. Уже на довольно ранних стадиях игры группа может быть сформирована из тех персонажей, которые доступны к этому моменту - подобная черта была впоследствии скопирована в более поздних играх серии. У каждого персонажа есть присущие только ему таланты; например, Локк - Вор, Кайен - Самурай и так далее. В некоторых случаях - например, во время путешествия на Южный Континент - сюжет требует присутствия в группе строго определенных персонажей, однако все остальное время таких ограничений на состав группы нет, и игрок может формировать ее из наиболее понравившихся ему героев. Как уже говорилось, общее количество игровых персонажей равно четырнадцати, при этом каждый из них относится к своему игровому классу и имеет свой собственный боевой стиль. Из-за такого обширного состава действующих лиц в некоторых подземельях-лабиринтах игрок должен сформировать не одну, а несколько (две или три) групп, каждая из которых идет по собственному пути, открывая проходы для других групп и работая на общее благо. Эсперы Хотя некоторые персонажи и имеют способности, схожие с магией, только Селес и Терра могут обучаться заклинаниям естественным путем - с повышением уровня. Однако, набор их заклинаний довольно ограничен. Тем не менее, все игровые персонажи могут изучать заклинания, используя магициты или экипируя определенные виды обмундирования. Магицит - это кристаллизовавшиеся останки Эсперов, таинственных существ с огромной магической силой. В любой момент времени каждый персонаж может экипировать только один магицит. После экипировки персонаж начинает постепенно изучать закрепленный за этим магицитом набор заклинаний. Степень изученности заклинания повышается с приобретением Очков способностей AP, получаемых персонажами после каждого сражения (наряду с опытом и деньгами). Скорость изучения того или иного заклинания жестко задана заранее - каждая битва понемногу повышает уровень изученности на несколько процентов. Как только уровень изученности того или иного заклинания достигает 100%, заклинание считается изученным и его можно использовать в сражении, при этом экипировать магицит, обучающий этому заклинанию, уже не нужно. Некоторые Эсперы, вроде Лакшми, быстро обучают персонажа ряду основных заклинаний, в то время как другие - как, например, Валигарманда - обучают небольшому количеству очень мощных заклинаний, но делают они это очень медленно. С помощью этой системы, а также терпения, любому магическому заклинанию можно обучить любого персонажа, кроме Умаро и Гого. Кроме обучения магии, эсперы также дают доступ к Магии Призыва. Каждый персонаж, экипированный магицитом, может в процессе боя один раз призвать соответствующего Эспера, даже если он не знает ни одного заклинания. Некоторые Эсперы - например, Раму - являются усиленными версиями заклинаний, которым они обучают персонажей; другие - например, Кетцалли - совершенно непохожи на свои заклинания. Кроме того, некоторые Эсперы дают существенный прирост боевых показателей при повышении уровня персонажа, экипировавшего соответствующий магицит. Например, Гильгамеш дает прирост +2 к силе, Фенрир добавляет дополнительные 30% к максимальному количеству очков магии MP, и так далее. Такая возможность позволяет персонажам изменять свои показатели по собственному желанию для выполнения задачи, стоящей перед игроком - даже такие бойцы, как Эдгар, могут стать могущественными магами с огромной магической силой. Подобная системы призыва отводит Существам Призыва гораздо большую роль в обеспечении боевой мощи группы, чем это было в предыдущих играх серии. В последующих играх - например, Final Fantasy VIII- эта система была еще более расширена. Персонажи right|300px В игре Final Fantasy VI участвуют четырнадцать постоянных персонажей, а также несколько временных, которые управляются игроком только в некоторых местах сюжета. Большинство основных персонажей игры являются членами организации Returners, подпольного движения Сопротивления, целью которого является свержение власти Империи. Почти у каждого персонажа есть свои серьезные причины быть недовольным упомянутой Империей: *Терра Бранфорд - полу-человек, полу-эспер. Эта девушка провела почти всю свою еще недолгую жизнь в застенках Империи, где из нее создавали оружие массового поражения. *Локк Коул - охотник за сокровищами (в различных местах сюжета он требует, чтобы к нему обращались именно так - "охотник за сокровищами" - а не просто "вор"), сочувствует повстанцам. *Эдгар Рони Фигаро - король Фигаро и хороший друг Локка. Демонстрирует лояльность Империи, одновременно тайно оказывает помощь Returner'ам.. *Сабин Рене Фигаро - брат-близнец Эдгара. Сбежал из королевского дворца, чтобы отточить свое мастерство в боевых искусствах. *Кайен Гарамонд - верный рыцарь королевства Дома. Его семья и друзья умерли у него на глазах после того, как Кефка отравил ядом реку, снабжавшую водой весь замок. *Гау - дикий подросток, в младенчестве оказавшийся в дикой местности Вельд и выживший там. Привлечен в группу куском сушеного мяса. *Селес Шер - бывший Генерал Империи и Рыцарь Магитек. Она присоединяется к Returner'ам после побега из заключения, в котором оказалась по обвинению в недовольстве политикой Империи. *Сетцер Габбиани - заядлый игрок и дамский угодник, присоединившийся к Returner'ам после того, как Селес выиграла у него пари. На его летающем корабле герои путешествуют по всему свету. *Тень - высокооплачиваемый наемник-ниндзя. В разных местах сюжета он предлагает свои услуги то Империи, то Сопротивлению. *Релм Ароуни - девочка, живущая в деревушке Тамаса. У нее есть страсть к рисованию и загадочная связь с Тенью. *Страго Магус - престарелый Синий Маг, приемный дедушка Релм и один из немногих оставшихся в живых Магов. *Мог - говорящий Мугл, живущий в шахтах Нарше *Умаро - дикий, но верный Йети, также живущий в шахтах Нарше. Он слушается только Мога. *Гого - загадочный мастер искусства имитации, с ног до головы закутанный в тряпье. Он предлагает свою помощь героям, только когда они находят его в желудке огромного монстра, называемого Зоноедом. Часть персонажей Final Fantasy VI появлялась и в других играх, как, например, Secret of Evermore и Kingdom Hearts II. В короткой технической демонстрации Final Fantasy VI: The Interactive CG Game, созданной для рабочих графических станций Silicon Graphics Onyx, присутствуют трехмерные версии Локка, Терры и Тени. Сюжет Предыстория thumb|200px|Триада Войны. За тысячу лет до начала событий игры три божества, объединенных общим именем Триада Войны, снизошли в мир и развязали войну за свое господство. Эта война впоследствии была названа Войной Магов. Каждый из богов привлекал на свою сторону людей и зверей, превращая их в существ с невероятной магической силой, называвшихся Эсперами. После долгой войны божества осознали, что эта война только разрушает мир, за который они воюют, и, дабы прекратить ее, обратились в камень. Напоследок они наказали Эсперам, чтобы никто не мог использовать их божественную силу во зло. Эсперы создали новое измерение, в которое и перенесли окаменевшие останки богов. Там они мирно жили вдали от людей, скрывая от них божественные окаменелости. К началу игры в мире произошла технологическая революция, а магия осталась только в легендах. Отряды Гешталийской Империи, возглавляемые самим Императором Гешталем, обнаружили в южных землях вход в Землю Эсперов и похитили из нее несколько этих существ. Империя разработала технологию, позволяющую забирать из Эсперов их магическую энергию и наполнять ею людей и механизмы. Впоследствии эта технология получила название Магитек. Созданная с помощью этой технологии армия превосходила по мощи армии всех остальных стран мира. Имперские отряды Магитек завоевали весь южный континент и начали свой поход на север, поставив конечной целью мировое господство. Таинственная девушка thumb|200px|left|Сцена из пролога Final Fantasy VI Игра начинается со сцены, в которой два имперских солдата, Биггс и Ведж, и неназванная девушка, все в Бронекостюмах Магитек, атакуют нейтральный шахтерский городок Нарше. Причиной из нападения стало сообщение о том, что при разработке одной из шахт в ней был обнаружен замороженный, но живой Эспер. Прорвавшись к этой шахте, солдаты и девушка обнаруживают внутри глыбы льда эспера Валигарманду. По мере их приближения к эсперу тот начинает излучать мощные импульсы магической энергии, которые убивают Биггса и Веджа и разрушают Бронекостюм девушки, которая теряет сознание. Она приходит в себя в доме местного жителя по имени Арвис, который рассказывает, что снял с ее головы Венец Раба, с помощью которого Империя управляла ей помимо ее воли. Оказывается, что девушка ничего не помнит, кроме своего имени - ее зовут Терра. Стражники Нарше повсюду разыскивают ее, чтобы арестовать, и Арвису ничего не остается, как помочь Терре скрыться через заднюю дверь его дома, ведущую прямо в шахты. Погоня продолжается, и стражники окружают Терру, в результате чего она падает в шахтовый ствол и попадает в другую область шахт. При падении она теряет сознание, но при этом внезапно вспоминает человека по имени Кефка, который и надел Венец Раба на ее голову и приказал ей заживо сжечь пятьдесят имперских солдат для проверки способностей этого устройства, подавляющего волю носителя. В это время в доме Арвиса появляется человек по имени Локк. Как Арвис, так и Локк являются членами Returner'ов, тайной повстанческой организации, противостоящей неумолимо продвигающейся на север Империи. Хотя город Нарше и обладает достаточной военной силой, чтобы помочь повстанцам, его власти предпочитают сохранять нейтралитет и не вступать в конфликт. Арвис просит Локка, чтобы он помог Терре благополучно выбраться из города, и тот, с помощью Мога и других Муглов, живущих в шахтах, отбивает Терру у стражников Нарше и убегает с ней из города. Вдвоем они отправляются на юг, в Замок Фигаро - расположенное в пустыне государство, состоящее в союзе с Империей. Там Терра знакомится с королем-ловеласом Эдгаром, который пытается скрыть ее от императорского посла Кефки. Прибывший туда же Кефка разыскивает Терру, но Эдгар делает вид, что ничего не знает о ее местонахождении. Локк рассказывает Терре, что союз Эдгара с Империей - только видимость; на самом деле Эдгар сотрудничает с Returner'ами, а Локк является связным между ними. thumb|left|Группа в пустыне во время побега. Той же ночью недоверчивый Кефка поджигает замок. Терре, Эдгару и Локку удается сбежать на чокобо, а замок погружается в пески пустыни. Кефка посылает двух имперских солдат в Бронекостюмах Магитек в погоню за беглецами, и во время схватки с ними Терра демонстрирует свои магические способности, потрясая тем самым Эдгара и Локка. Бой заканчивается победой беглецов - теперь Кефке не достать их. Заинтригованные способностями Терры, Эдгар и Локк уговаривают ее встретиться с предводителем Returner'ов Баноном в Убежище Returner'ов, где она может скрыться от преследования Империи и лучше понять свои способности. Терра соглашается, после чего все вместе они направляются в Южный Фигаро и оттуда на север, к горе Кольтс. В горах они сталкиваются с Варгасом, сыном мастера боевых искусств Дункана Харкурта, и вступают в бой с ним. Неожиданно появляется брат-близнец Эдгара и ученик Дункана Сабин - он вмешивается в сражение и побеждает Варгаса, после чего присоединяется к брату и помогает ему в борьбе с Империей. В убежище Returner'ов Терра знакомится с Баноном, и все вместе они строят планы ответной атаки на Империю. Сделав вывод, что невероятная мощь Империи основана на повторном открытии ею магии, Банон предлагает Терре вернуться вместе с ним в Нарше и попытаться восстановить замороженного Эспера и поговорить с ним. В это время приходит весть, что Империя только что атаковала Южный Фигаро и раскрыла местонахождение повстанцев. Локк вызывается проникнуть в Фигаро и попытаться задержать наступление Империи, а Банон, Терра, Эдгар и Сабин отправляются в Нарше на плоту по реке Лете. Их путешествие прерывает громогласный осьминог по имени Ультрос, и во время битвы с ним Сабина смывает с плота в другое русло реки, после чего пути героев расходятся. Возвращение в Нарше В этой точке сюжет игры разветвляется на три сюжетные линии, которые игрок может проходить в любом порядке. Локк пытается выбраться из оккупированного Империей Южного Фигаро, спасая имперского генерала Селес Шер, объявленную предателем. Когда обоим удается выйти из города, они направляются на север, к Нарше. Сабина река выбрасывает на берег к северу от королевства Дома. С помощью наемника-ниндзя по кличке Тень он проникает в лагерь Империи, которая в это время ведет осаду Замка Дома под руководством Генерала Лео Кристофа. Рыцарь Замка Дома Кайен останавливает атаку, убив одного из командиров имперского войска, а в это время Кефка сбрасывает яд в реку и убивает почти всех обитателей Замка, включая семью Кайена. Кайен присоединяется к Тени и Сабину, и они уезжают через Призрачный Лес на Поезде-Призраке, который перевозит души умерших на тот свет. Среди садящихся на поезд душ Кайен видит и души своих погибших жены и сына. Тень покидает группу, когда Сабин и Кайен прыгают в водопад Барен, намереваясь добраться до Моблица. Они попадают в близлежащий Вельд - дикую местность - и знакомятся там с диким подростком по имени Гау, который предлагает им воспользоваться принадлежащим ему водолазным шлемом, с помощью которого они достигают города-порта Никеи, а там садятся на паром до Южного Фигаро. thumb|right|Герои у замороженного Эспера Терра, Банон и Эдгар добираются до Нарше и встречаются там с Арвисом. Вчетвером они отправляются к мэру и настоятельно просят его помочь им противостоять Империи, поскольку найденный Эспер рано или поздно вновь привлечет ее внимание. В это время прибывают и остальные члены группы, и Локк сообщает им информацию, полученную от Селес: имперские войска уже направляются в Нарше. Returner'ы устраивают несколько линий обороны в горах, ведущих к местоположению Эспера, в то время как Кефка возглавляет атаку имперских войск, пытаясь добраться до существа. Returner'ы спасают город и Эспера, отбив имперскую атаку и прогнав Кефку. Они подходят к Эсперу со стороны утесов, расположенных над городом, и тот вновь реагирует на присутствие Терры. Выброс энергии из Эспера превращает ее в сияющего розовым светом монстра, и она, взвившись в воздух, с криком уносится прочь из Нарше. Магициты После битвы одна часть Returner'ов остается для защиты Нарше, другая часть отправляется на запад на поиски Терры. Пользуясь Замком Фигаро как землеройной машиной, они прорывают под горами ход к Кёлингену. Там они направляются на юг к Дзидоору и далее к Зозо, городу воров. На вершине самого высокого здания в Зозо герои находят Терру, все еще находящуюся в форме монстра. За ней ухаживает Эспер по имени Раму. Он рассказывает группе о Войне Магов и вторжении Империи в Землю Эсперов, а также о том, что он приютил Терру у себя, когда в ней проснулись дремавшие до того силы. Раму сбежал из имперского заточения с тремя товарищами, но те умерли во время бегства и обратились в магицит. Раму также сообщает, что методами, используемыми Империей для принудительного извлечения магии из Эсперов, можно получить только слабые заклинания. Однако, когда эспер умирает, его тело кристаллизуется и обращается в магицит, с помощью которого его магические свойства могут быть раскрыты в полной степени. Хотя Терре пока нельзя помочь - она должна сама обрести понимание своей силы, Раму уговаривает героев освободить остальных эсперов, томящихся в заточении в имперской столице, после чего сам обращается в магицит, дарующий героям его силу и силу его друзей. Эта сила позволит им на равных сражаться с Империей. Селес решает возглавить экспедицию, а Локк вызывается сопровождать и защищать ее в пути. Поскольку на Южный Континент не ходят суда, группа возвращается в Дзидоор и пытается найти способ проникнуть в столицу Империи. Они встречаются с Импресарио, обеспокоенным тем, что некий Сетцер Габбиани по кличке "Бродячий Игрок" хочет похитить Марию, оперную диву, участвующую в представлении "Мария и Драко". Сетцеру принадлежит единственный в мире воздушный корабль, Блэкджек. Выясняется, что Селес подозрительно похожа на Марию, и Локк придумывает план, согласно которому Селес должна участвовать в представлении вместо Марии, что позволит героям проникнуть на корабль Сетцера. Оказывается, что Ультрос подслушал план Локка, и во время представления пытается сбросить на Селес, изображающую Марию, трехтонную гирю. Локк вместе с друзьями бросаются спасать ее, но представление сорвано. В начавшейся суматохе Сетцер похищает Селес. Позже Селес помогает Локку и остальным членам группы пробраться на борт Блэкджека. После этого Селес выигрывает у Сетцера пари, используя монету Эдгара с профилями с обеих сторон, и Сетцер соглашается помочь героям добраться до Вектора. На корабле Сетцера группа летит в Альбрук, откуда устремляется на север, к столице Империи Вектору. Им помогает человек, сочувствующий Сопротивлению, и они проникают в Центр Исследования Магитек, в котором производится магическое оружие. Там они видят Кефку, пытающего двух Эсперов - Шиву и Ифрита, а также подслушивают, что Кефка собирается возродить Триаду Войны. Шива и Ифрит доверяют героям свои магициты, и они продолжают свой поход по заводу, по пути освобождая нескольких эсперов, из которых вытянули почти все их магические силы. Они так слабы, что сразу после освобождения также обращаются в магициты. Появляется Сид и рассказывает Селес о слухах, что якобы она шпионит на Империю, а появившийся вслед за этим Кефка подтверждает, что это правда. Локк начинает сомневаться в Селес, но Селес телепортируется и увлекает за собой Кефку, поскольку мощности завода начинают перегружаться. Сид помогает группе выбраться на шахтерской вагонетке, после чего они встречаются с Сетцером и летят обратно в Зозо, попутно разрушив два крана, которыми Кефка пытается сбить Блэкджек. Союз с империей Уже вернувшись в Зозо, герои выясняют, что один из магицитов является останками отца Терры - Мадуина - и именно его магическая сила позволяет восстановить ее память и вернуть человеческий облик. Терра рассказывает, что она наполовину человек, наполовину эспер. Ее родителями были человеческая женщина по имени Мадлен, случайно попавшая в обитель эсперов, и эспер Мадуин, с которым Мадлен подружилась и сошлась. Через два года в Землю Эсперов вторглись отряды Империи, они похитили многих эсперов, в том числе Мадуина, и Терру, из которой, в силу ее магических способностей, выращивали Рыцаря Магитек. Поняв теперь свою истинную сущность, Терра вместе с остальными героями возвращается в Нарше, где происходит стратегическое совещание. Банон предлагает план атаки Империи с помощью военных машин Фигаро и защитников Нарше, но для успешного нападения этих сил явно не хватает. Он предлагает Терре, как существу, принадлежащему обоим мирам, отправиться через Запечатанные Врата на переговоры с Эсперами о военном союзе. В Землю Эсперов отправляется группа героев, но у самых Запечатанных Врат герои натыкаются на засаду, устроенную Кефкой. Терра начинает взывать к Эсперам, и от ее призыва врата раскрываются и наружу вырываются Эсперы. Мощь этих разъяренных существ разносит войска Империи и разрушает Вектор; кроме того, сильно страдает летающий корабль Сетцера Блэкджек. Группа возвращается в Вектор, лежащий в руинах, где Император Гешталь признается им, что атака Эсперов заставила его переосмыслить свою жизнь, и предлагает заключить перемирие. Он просит Терру и Returner'ов помочь ему найти Эсперов, вырвавшихся из-за врат, и сообщить им о конце войны. Терра и Локк соглашаются отправиться с Генералом Лео на Остров полумесяца, чтобы отыскать эсперов и заключить с ними мир. Для этой же цели Лео нанял Тень, кроме того, снова в качестве имперского генерала их сопровождает не кто иная, как Селес Шер. Когда Терра и Локк пытаются поговорить с ней, она отказывается отвечать, поскольку оскорблена их подозрением в ее предательстве Сопротивления в Центре Исследования Магитек. На Острове Полумесяца Терра, Локк и Тень отделяются от имперских солдат и находят неприметную деревушку Тамаса. Там они знакомятся с престарелым Страго Магусом и его внучкой Релм, которые говорят им, что никогда ничего не слышали ни об эсперах, ни о магии. Той же ночью Релм оказывается в объятом пламенем доме, и жители деревни демонстрируют свои способности к магии, пытаясь спасти ее. Терра, Локк и Страго входят в горящее здание и спасают Релм, но оказываются окружены огнем. В это время появляется Тень, пришедший за своей собакой, Перехватчиком, которая тоже вбежала в дом, и спасает их всех. Позже Страго объясняет, что магические способности жителей деревни Тамаса достались им в наследство от Воинов-Магов, которые после завершения Войны Магов удалились от мира и основали свое уединенное поселение Тамаса. Страго соглашается помочь героям в поисках Эсперов. Релм просится пойти с ними, но Страго отказывает ей. Тень вместе с Перехватчиком покидает их, чтобы разыскать Эсперов в одиночку. thumb|left|Кефка уничтожает Тамасу. В Пещерах Эсперов происходит третье сражение с Ультросом, в которое решает вмешаться Релм, тайно следовавшая за группой от самой Тамасы. Ее способность рисовать живые портреты монстров приводит к победе в сражении, и Страго разрешает ей присоединиться к группе. Герои находят Эсперов, возглавляемых их преводителем Юрой, которые теперь уже сожалеют о разрушении ими Вектора - они были совершенно неуправляемые, вырвавшись из врат, разделявших два мира. Герои предлагают Эсперам в Тамасу для проведения переговоров с Генералом Лео. В Тамасе Генерал Лео и Юра достигают мирного соглашения, но в это время появляется Кефка и вероломно убивает всех эсперов. При этом его солдаты тяжело ранят всю группу, а Кефка заявляет, что действует по приказу Императора. Лео пытается остановить Кефку, но тот убивает его и забирает все оставшиеся от эсперов магициты. Врата в Землю Эсперов все еще открыты, и оставшиеся Эсперы вступают с Кефкой в сражение, но он легко разделывается с ними и увеличивает свой запас магицитов. Узнав о предательстве Империи, Сетцер с остальными членами группы прибывают в Тамасу на Блэкджеке, но уже поздно: Кефка и Гешталь проникают в Землю Эсперов, находят окаменевшие статуи Триады войны и с помощью их магии поднимают в небо Землю Эсперов, превратившуюся в Парящий Континент. Возвышение Кефки thumb|right|Селес ранит Кефку. Чтобы попасть на Парящий Континент, Returner'ам приходится сразиться с Имперскими ВВС, а потом вновь с Ультросом и его другом, мистером Тайфуном. Они подбирают Тень, который перестал работать на Империю с тех пор, как имперские лазутчики попытались убить его. После битвы с легендарным Абсолютным Оружием Тень вновь отделяется от группы, а герои сталкиваются с Кефкой и Гешталем возле статуй Триады Войны. С помощью магии Гешталь парализует группу, и в это время появляется Селес. Гешталь вместе с Кефкой пытаются уговорить ее убить своих друзей и начать править миром втроем. Селес отказывается и тяжело ранит Кефку. В ярости Кефка пытается расшевелить статуи Триады, а Гешталь, зная, что это грозит катастрофой всему миру, пытается остановить его, но лишь получает от него смертельный удар и пинок, который сбрасывает его с края Континента в пропасть. Теперь никто не может помешать Кефке, который выводит статуи и их магические поля из их положения равновесия и вызывает конец света. С помощью Тени герои пытаются убежать на Блэкджеке, но уже слишком подздно. Апокалипсис изменяет само лицо планеты, разрушается все - и героев разбрасывает по всему миру с распадающегося на части Блэкджека. Проходит целый год, за который Кефка успевает построить из обломков предыдущего мира башню на месте бывшего Вектора. Он забирает себе всю магическую энергию из Триады Войны и становится Богом Магии. Мир, появившийся на развалинах старого, - мир разрушения и смерти. В нем живут растения и животные, являющиеся чудовищными мутациями существ старого мира, и все из-за взрыва магии, произошедшего во время Апокалипсиса. Кефка подчиняет своей воле весь этот умирающий мир, а непокорных уничтожает Светом Божьей Кары, мощным лучом магической энергии, способным разнести в пыль целые города. thumb|left|Селес покидает Одинокий Остров. Итак, минул год, и Селес приходит в себя после годичной комы на маленьком острове под опекой Сида, который и рассказывает ей о плачевном состоянии всего мира. Вскоре после этого Сид тяжело заболевает и, в зависимости от действий игрока, управляющего Селес, он либо умирает, либо выздоравливает благодаря ее заботе. В любом случае, Селес находит плот, спрятанный Сидом в фундаменте дома, в котором они живут, и отправляется на поиски своих друзей. Селес возвращается на материк и в Цзене находит Сабина. Уверенные, что все остальные тоже выжили после конца света, они оба отправляются в Никею и встречаются там с человеком по имени "Герад", который очень похож на Эдгара и является предводителем шайки воров. Они следуют за ним на корабле в Южный Фигаро, а затем в пещеру, ведущую к застрявшему под землей Замку Фигаро. Здесь "Герад" сбрасывает маску и оказывается Эдгаром. Он рассказывает друзьям, что под псевдонимом "Герад" он вошел в доверие к ворам, помогшим впоследствии ему отыскать затерянный в песках замок. В Кёлингене герои находят Сетцера, и тот ведет их к гробнице своей погибшей подруги Дэрилл, которой когда-то принадлежал еще один летающий корабль, Сокол. Под гробницей они находят сам Сокол. Подняв его в воздух, герои путешествуют на нем по всему миру, открывая давно забытые тайны и секреты, утерянные во время Войны Магов. Эта часть игры является полностью открытой, что позволяет игроку путешествовать и выполнять задания по своему усмотрению. Общий сбор В Моблице герои находят Терру, заботящуюся обо всех деревенских детях, так как все их родители погибли во время Апокалипсиса. На деревню нападает легендарный монстр Хумбаба, и Терра вынуждена вступить с ним бой и защитить детей, что раскрывает выросшую в ней любовь к ним. Герои находят также Кайена, живущего в хижине на горе Зозо. У него эпистолярный роман с девушкой из Маранды по имени Лола, которая считает, что переписывается со своим погибшим женихом. Страго же, полагая, что Релм мертва, присоединяется к Культу Кефки - хотя живая и здоровая Релм в это время работает наемным художником в Дзидооре. Ее нанял местный богатей Оузер, чтобы она справилась с призраками, вселившимися в принадлежащие ему картины. Тень, не умея в жизни ничего, кроме как сражаться и убивать, выступает бойцом в [[Колизей Шея Дракона|Колизее Шея Дракона]]. Локк, перепробовав множество способов оживить свою умершую любовь по имени Рэйчел, узнает о магиците эспера Феникса, который хранится в пещере Феникса и способен воскрешать умерших. Найдя магицит, он отправляется в дом Рэйчел и воскрешает ее - лишь на несколько минут, за которые Рэйчел успевает сказать ему, что он невиновен в ее смерти, и вновь умирает, теперь навсегда. Гау и Мог вернулись к своим привычным пенатам - Гау в Вельд, Мог в шахты Нарше. Там же, кроме него, живет еще и огромный йети Умаро, а на Треугольном Острове внутри чудовища Зоноеда живет мим Гого. Все они собираются вместе и возвращаются на путь борьбы. thumb|right|Финальная битва с Кефкой. Теперь их путь лежит к Башне Кефки. Они полны решимости, несмотря на то, что с разрушением Триады Войны исчезнет и вся магия и магические существа мира, включая Терру. Однако оказывается, что Кефка, забрав всю магическую силу себе, сам стал Богом Магии и средоточием всей магии мира, а статуи богов - не более, чем пустые оболочки. На самой вершине башни герои находят Кефку, который сообщает им, что жизнь человеческая не имеет никакого смысла и значения, так как усилия людские тщетны и все, созданное людьми, однажды исчезнет без следа. На это герои отвечают Кефке, что борьба с трудностями и взаимные чувства дают людям цель в жизни, несмотря на все разрушения и хаос, что Кефка принес в этот мир. Кефка становится совершенно безумным и в последний раз поражает мир Светом Божьей Кары, после чего бросается в атаку на героев. Во время сражения он переходит в форму Бога Магии, и на фоне золотого неба произносит свое знаменитое нигилистическое высказывание о жизни, мечтах и надеждах, после чего, воскликнув, что он разрушит все это, заходится в истерическом хохоте. Яростная битва заканчивается победой героев, но вместе со гибелью Кефки из мира начинает исчезать магия. Исчезают и магициты, но Мадуин успевает сказать Терре, что она останется жить в этом мире человеком, если у нее появятся сильные чувства к кому-либо. Из последних сил Терра вытаскивает друзей из разрушающейся башни на борт Сокола и падает без сил на палубу. Придя в себя, она осознает, что осталась жить благодаря своей любви к детям Моблица. Корабль облетает весь мир, и герои видят, как вся планета начинает восстанавливаться после победы над Кефкой. Игра заканчивается тем, что Терра взбирается на нос Сокола и распускает волосы - наконец можно свободно жить и радоваться жизни. Музыка thumb|left|160px|Ария Селес [[Aria di Mezzo Carattere.]] : Саундтрек к Final Fantasy VI является работой бессменного композитора серии Нобуо Уэмацу. Альбом включает себя отдельные темы для каждого основного персонажа и локаций игры, а также темы стандартных боев, темы боев с боссами и темы отдельных кинематических сюжетных вставок. Одной из таких тем является "Aria di Mezzo Carattere", исполняемая во время оперного представления. В ней использована вокальная партия, исполняемая неразборчивым синтезированным голосом, гармонизированным с партитурой - ограничения на размер игрового картриджа не позволили записать на него живой голос исполнителя. В альбом Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale вошла оркестровая аранжировка этой темы с вокальной партией, исполненной на итальянском языке Светлой Крастевой. Эта ария также исполняется во втором кинематографическом ролике, включенном в переиздание игры для PlayStation - вокальная партия осталась той же, инструментальная аранжировка была немного изменена. Кроме того, в альбом Orchestral Game Concert 4 входит расширенная версия самой оперы. Поскольку сцена в опере является, возможно, самым известным моментом игры, в 2002 году журнал Electronic Gaming Monthly включил ее в рейтинг "20 величайших моментов в консольных играх". Альбом Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale включает в себя одиннадцать музыкальных тем из игры, аранжированных Сиро Сагису и Цунеёси Саито в исполнении оркестров Ensemble Archi Della Scala и Orchestra Synfonica di Milano. Еще один альбом, включающий в себя тринадцать музыкальных тем, аранжированных и исполненных на фортепиано Рейко Номурой, называется Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VI. Полностью оригинальный саундтрек был выпущен в Японии сборником из трех компакт-дисков под названием Final Fantasy VI: Original Sound Version. Позже вышла североамериканская версия этого сборника под названием Final Fantasy III: Kefka's Domain. Ее можно получить исключительно по почте, заказав непосредственно в SquareSoft. Разработка thumb|left|200px|Изображения всех персонажей игры (иллюстрация [[Тэцуя Номура|Тэцуи Номуры), заготовка для игровых спрайстов.]] Главным дизайнером персонажей игры стал Ёситака Амано, давний участник команды разработчиков игр Final Fantasy. Его концептуальные наброски стали основой для программистов, превращавших их в игровые спрайты персонажей. В процессе конвертации были сделаны некоторые отклонения от первоначального замысла - так, например, волосы блондинки Терры стали зелеными. Переиздание игры на PlayStation включает кинематографические видеоролики, сделанные специально для этого выпуска; дизайн персонажей в этих роликах основан именно на концепт-артах Амано, а не на игровых спрайтах. Final Fantasy VI была не первой игрой, использовавшей графический режим Mode 7 SNES, однако именно в ней возможности этого режима использовались в гораздо большей степени, чем в двух ее предшественницах. В отличие от Final Fantasy IV и Final Fantasy V, карта мира, например, отрисовывается в режиме Mode 7, что придает ей некоторую трехмерность (хотя в целом игра полностью двухмерная). На ранних скриншотах оригинальной японской версии игры становятся видны небольшие отличия от финального результата. Например, замороженным Эспером, появляющимся в начале игры, разработчики планировали сделать не Валигарманду, а Мадуина. Кроме того, хотя в Final Fantasy VI впервые появились Биггс и Ведж, в девелоперской версии они носили имена Лес и Бафра (レス и バフラ). Проблемы локализации и цензуры right|200px|thumb|Логотип североамериканского издания для SNES. Англоязычная локализация версии для SNES имеет ряд отличий от оригинальной японской игры. Наиболее заметным является изменение названия игры, связанное с тем, что это была только третья игра из серии Final Fantasy, выпущенная на североамериканском рынке. В отличие от Final Fantasy IV, первоначально выпущенной в Северной Америке под названием Final Fantasy II, геймплей не претерпел существенных изменений, хотя в англоязычный сценарий и были внесены редакторские правки. В своем интервью журналу Super POWER в 1995 году, переводчик Тед Вулси объяснил, что "в японских играх есть игривость и... сексуальность, которой нет в наших американских играх, в основном из-за ограничений на содержание игр, введенных Nintendo of America.". Из-за этого частично претерпели редакторскую правку и некоторые графические изображения игры - в основном, те, в которых присутствовало обнаженное тело, либо показавшиеся редакторам двусмысленными. Другим примером цензуры является удаление изображения дыма со спрайтов некоторых врагов, например, Мисти (оригинальное название "Dahling" - "Далинг"). Кроме этого, в англоязычной локализации были изменены некоторые имена. Часть изменений явились результатом ограничений на длину имени (например, "Страгус" был урезан до "Страго"), другие были вызваны все теми же ограничениями на содержание, наложенными Nintendo - в частности, ограничения на религиозную тематику привели к переименованию магического заклинания "Holy" ("Святой") в "Pearl" ("Жемчужина"). Некоторые изменения были вызваны просто разницей в культурах Азии и Северной Америки. Например, имя "Тина" (так называлась Терра в оригинальной японской версии) звучит достаточно экзотично для японцев, однако в англоязычных странах это очень распространенное имя. Наконец, многие тексты игры были сокращены просто потому, что иначе они не поместились бы в области данных игрового картриджа. Переиздания игры для PlayStation как в Северной Америке, так и в Европе оставили перевод Вулси, внеся в него минимальные изменения - как, например, возврат к оригинальному японскому названию игры Final Fantasy VI, а также небольшие изменения имен персонажей и названий предметов. Однако прочие цензурные правки были отменены - в частности, в переизданиях для PlayStation используются спрайты из оригинальной японской игры. Это же относится и к выпуску игры в сборнике Finest Fantasy for Advance для GBA. В последнем, однако, вместо оригинального спрайта Сирены из японской версии была использована еще одна его версия - чуть более прикрытая, чем японская, но меньше, чем североамериканская. Сцена, в которой Селес избивают Имперские солдаты, была убрана из версии Final Fantasy VI для Game Boy Advance. Причиной этого стало то, что оригинальная версия Final Fantasy VI для SNES вышла до создания в Японии национальной рейтинговой комиссии CERO. Распространение игр со сценами насилия в Японии существенно ограничено, и Square никогда не получила бы рейтинг CERO A для версии Game Boy Advance, если бы в ней осталась сцена насилия против беспомощного человека.http://www.rpgamer.com/features/insidegaming/tslatteryint.html Переиздания PlayStation Всего на PlayStation были перенесены три игры из серии Final Fantasy, выпущенных для Super Nintendo. Вначале на PlayStation вышла Final Fantasy IV, через год - Final Fantasy V, и, наконец, еще через год вышла Final Fantasy VI. Вслед за этими переизданиями последовал выпуск оригинальных Final Fantasy и Final Fantasy II, объединенных в сборник под названием Final Fantasy Origins. В Японии Final Fantasy VI выходила на PlayStation как отдельно, так и в составе сборника с ограниченным тиражом с названием Final Fantasy Collection, куда, помимо нее, вошли также Final Fantasy IV и Final Fantasy V. Еще позже версии Final Fantasy V и Final Fantasy VI для PlayStation были выпущены в Северной Америке в объединенном сборнике под названием Final Fantasy Anthology. В Европе игра на PlayStation была выпущена отдельно (правда, вместе с ней распространялась [[Final Fantasy X Demo|демо-версия Final Fantasy X]]) и стала, таким образом, первым выпуском игры на территории PAL-региона. С технической точки зрения порт игры на PlayStation очень похож на оригинальную версию для Super Nintendo. Отличий в графике и звуковом сопровождении нет, самым же заметным изменением стало добавление кинематографических видеороликов перед оригинальной заставкой и после концовки игры. В отличие от переиздания Final Fantasy IV в составе сборника Final Fantasy Chronicles, сценарий североамериканского релиза Final Fantasy VI для PlayStation остался неизменным - например, гил так и остались GP, а босс Абсолютное Оружие - "Atma Weapon". Однако несколько изменений все же есть; среди них наиболее очевидными является правильный перевод имени Биггса (вместо Викса), исправление ряда игровых ошибок, а также добавление нового режима сохранения "Сохранение в память", позволявшего игроку быстро сохранять текущее состояние игры в оперативную память консоли (правда, при сбросе или выключении последней сохраненное в память состояние терялось). Наконец, в состав этого издания включены ряд бонусов - в частности, бестиарий и арт-галерея, доступные из главного меню и постепенно заполняющиеся по мере прохождения игры. Game Boy Advance right|250px|Логотип версии для Game Boy Advance. В начале 2001 года Square запланировала перенос Final Fantasy VI на карманные игровые консоли. Однако завершить этот проект не удалось из-за отсутствия подходящей платформы - у WonderSwan Color для этого не хватало производительности, а перенос на Game Boy Advance был невозможен из-за запрета Nintendo, имевшей давние политические обиды на Square - хотя Сакагути приложил максимум усилий для исправления этой ситуации. thumb|left|Скриншот из девелоперской версии игры для GBA. Через несколько лет отношения между Square (ставшей к тому моменту Square Enix) и Nintendo улучшились, результатом чего стал анонс переиздания Final Fantasy VI на Game Boy Advance под названием Final Fantasy VI Advance. Таким образом, на GBA в Северной Америке последовательно вышли Final Fantasy IV (12 декабря 2005 года), Final Fantasy V (6 ноября 2006 года) и Final Fantasy VI Advance (5 февраля 2007 года). В этом переиздании были исправлены многие ошибки предыдущих версий (как, например, ошибка, связанная с неработающим боевым показателем Уклонения). Кроме того, яркость цветовой палитры игры была существенно увеличена для компенсации отсутствия подсветки экрана у первоначальных версий GBA (впрочем, это относится ко всем играм, переносившимся с "больших" консолей на карманные консоли Nintendo). В отличие от своей "старшей" версии, игра на GBA страдает некоторой "тормознутостью", особенно в сражениях с большим количеством персонажей, а также во время полета на летающем корабле. Кроме того, звуковое сопровождение в этой версии имеет более низкое звуковое качество, чем оригинал, что связано с аппаратными ограничениями платформы. Как и во многих других переизданиях разных игр на GBA, были добавлены дополнительные игровые элементы: right|250px|thumb|Сравнение версии GBA (сверху) и SNES (снизу). *Четыре новых эспера : Левиафан, Гильгамеш, Кактуар и Дьяблос. *Новое подземелье Логово Драконов сразу для трех групп персонажей, и в нем нового супербосса Дракона Кайзера. *Новая экипировка персонажей. *Новый перевод, приближенный к японскому оригиналу, но сохраняющий имена и названия, введенные Тедом Вулси, а также наиболее любимые фанатами фразы из первого североамериканского выпуска игры. *Новая арена Храм Душ. *Бестиарий. *Слегка измененный саундтрек. *Уже упомянутое повышение яркости цветовой палитры. PlayStation Network Переиздание Final Fantasy VI для PlayStation также доступно в PlayStation Network - в Японии с 20 апреля 2011 года, в регионе PAL - с 3 июня 2011 года, в Северной Америке - с 6 декабря 2011 года. Wii Virtual Console В 2011 году игра стала доступна в виртуальном магазине Wii для Virtual Console. *В Японии 15 марта 2011 г. была выпущена оригинальная игра для Super FamiCom под названием Final Fantasy VI. *В Северной Америке (30 июня 2011 г.), Европе и Австралии (18 марта 2011 г.) была выпущена первая североамериканская локализация для SNES под названием Final Fantasy III. В описании игры, правда, указывается, что на самом деле это Final Fantasy VI. iOS/Android [[Файл:FFVI-iOS-Terra-Biggs-Wedge.jpg|thumb|250px|Скриншот первой версии игры для Android (можно увидеть ошибку в слове esper - espier).]] В конце пресс-конференции, посвященной выпуску игр Final Fantasy V и Final Fantasy IV: The After Years на платформах iOS и Android, представители Square Enix сообщили, что готовится к выходу и версия Final Fantasy VI для этих платформ.[http://kotaku.com/final-fantasy-vi-is-coming-to-ios-and-android-vii-coul-1443087791 Final Fantasy VI Is Coming To iOS and Android, VII Could Follow] Графика новой реинкарнации игры была улучшена по сравнению с предыдущими версиями, но осталась двухмерной, хотя и высокодетализированной (подобно тому, как это было сделано для римейков Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II и Final Fantasy V). Римейка игры в 3-D, аналогичного Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV и The After Years, не произошло. В систему ведения боя введены изменения, направленные на то, чтобы снизить необходимость серьезной прокачки персонажей. Возможность пользоваться кнопкой "Бег" на Карте Мира исчезла; сами персонажи могут двигаться не только по четырем основным направлениям, но и по диагонали, хотя в меню конфигурации можно настроить и обычное перемещение в четыре стороны. Система боевых меню также переработана. Список команд каждого персонажа постепенно поднимается снизу экрана по мере заполнения его столбика ATB, что позволяет игроку вводить команды для нужного персонажа в нужное время, не прокручивая весь список персонажей. Команды приемов Блиц Сабина и Бусидо Кайена вводятся немного иначе, чем в предыдущих версиях. Как и в других римейках игр Final Fantasy для мобильных платформ, на экране появляется индикатор в виде восклицательного знака, показывающий возможность интерактивного взаимодействия с объектами и людьми. В главном меню игры появилась возможность прослушать все музыкальные темы - для этого в него добавлен раздел Альбом, в котором записываются все значимые моменты игрового сюжета. Как и в большинстве остальных римейков для игровых платформ, здесь также отслеживается список достижений игрока. Как и в других римейках, здесь реализовано автоматическое сохранение игры по завершении сражения. Это означает, что, если член группы получил приращение своих боевых показателей после сражения с нежелательно экипированным Эспером, то он может переиграть это сражение, просто прервав его и закрыв игру. В игре используется перевод из версии GBA, кроме того, весь дополнительный контент из версии Advance также вставлен в игру. Музыкальное сопровождение имеет качество, аналогичное оригинальному саундтреку из версии SNES. Все игровые спрайты и портреты персонажей в меню были перерисованы Казуко Сибуей, который в свое время создал их оригинальные версии для Final Fantasy VI. Портреты в меню основаны на оригинальных портретах, которые, в свою очередь, были созданы на основе иллюстраций Ёситаки Амано. Игровые спрайты перерисованы в стиле Final Fantasy V для iOS/Android, а также рисунков персонажей Казуко Сибуя. Версия игры для iOS поддерживает сохранение данных и их синхронизацию с другими устройствами iOS через iCloud. В отличие от предыдущих римейков игр Final Fantasy для iOS, поддерживавших платформы iOS 4.3 или выше, Final Fantasy VI запускается только на iOS 7 или выше. В социальной игре Pictlogica Final Fantasy можно получить код, введя который в Final Fantasy VI, можно разблокировать экранное меню с изображением Терры. Про получении кода после совместной игры с социальной игрой Final Fantasy Tactics S в Final Fantasy VI можно разблокировать новое экранное меню. В свою очередь, в Final Fantasy VI также можно получить код для Final Fantasy Tactics S, с помощью которого игрок может получить редкого персонажа, - Рунного Генерала Селес. Эти возможности доступны только для японских мобильных версий Final Fantasy VI. 9 октября 2014 г. в онлайн-магазине Apple появилось обновление для iOS-версии игры, впервые содержащее ее перевод на русский язык. В этот же день в онлайн-магазине появилось такое же обновление и для версии игры для платформы Android. Отзывы Сразу после своего выхода Final Fantasy VI получила повсеместное признание критиками, а также добилась серьезного коммерческого успеха. Она считается одной из величайших видеоигр всех времен, а на некоторых сайтах (например, IGN) вообще считается лучшей игрой всей [[Final Fantasy (серия)|серии Final Fantasy]]. В настоящее время на IGN игра имеет положительный рейтинг 92%, а игровой журнал Nintendo Power поместил ее под 8 номером в список лучших игр Nintendo. Сайт ScrewAttack выбрал ее 3-ей в списке лучших игр для SNES, а впереди нее только Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past и Super Metroid. На 31 марта 2003 г. по всему миру было продано 3,48 миллиона экземпляров игры, из них 2,62 миллиона - в Японии и 860 000 копий - вне ее. Команда разработчиков Обложки 242px-Ff6jbox.gif|Обложка оригинальной японской версии для Super Famicom 160px-Ff3usbox.gif|Обложка североамериканского издания для SNES Ff6jpsxbox.jpg|Обложка японского переиздания для PSX 418px-FFAntho.jpg|Обложка североамериканского переиздания для PSX FFVIpalPSXbox.jpg|Обложка переиздания PSX для PAL-региона FFVI-JP-gba.jpg|Обложка японской версии для GBA 400px-600px-FF6AdvanceBoxArt.jpg|Обложка североамериканской версии для GBA FFVI-EU-gba.jpg|Обложка европейской версии для GBA Интересные факты [[Файл:304px-Game_Informer_Issue_200_A.jpg|120px|thumb|right|Обложка журнала Game Informer .]] *В Final Fantasy IV: The After Years появляются боссы из Final Fantasy VI: Поезд-Призрак, Ультрос, Абсолютное Оружие и Десгейз - стражники Кристаллов на Настоящей Луне. *В 200-м выпуске журнала Game Informer Magazine были представлены несколько обложек, основанных на тематике игр из десятки лучших игр всех времен (согласно рейтингу самого журнала). Единственной игрой из серии Final Fantasy, попавшей в эту десятку, была именно Final Fantasy VI, и расположилась она на 8 месте. Однако в общем списке присутствовали и другие игры Square: Final Fantasy IV (80 место), Final Fantasy VII (15 место), Final Fantasy X (43 место), Final Fantasy XII (112 место), Final Fantasy Tactics (45 место) и Vagrant Story (184 место). **В 200-м выпуске другого журнала, на этот раз ''Electronic Gaming Monthly'', Final Fantasy VI разместилась на 36 месте в рейтинге "200 величайших видеоигр своего времени". *Только Final Fantasy VI и Final Fantasy V - две игры из серии Final Fantasy, выпущенных для консолей Nintendo - были переизданы на других платформах без переделок. *В интернет-комиксе Order of the Stick ненадолго появляется весь состав главных персонажей Final Fantasy VI, а двое других персонажей, переодетые в Локка и Мога, пытаются проникнуть на борт Блэкджека. Однако их обман вскрывается, и настоящие персонажи выбрасывают их за борт - на довольно большой высоте. *Во вступлении к версии для PlayStation название "Narshe" ("Нарше") неверно написано как "Narche". *Некоторые главные персонажи игры появляются среди толпы зрителей на гладиаторских боях в игре Secret of Evermore. *Поскольку кинематографические ролики в версии для PlayStation используют модели персонажей, основанные на концепт-арте Амано, а не на игровых спрайтах, то внешний вид Селес в кинематографической концовке, например, сильно отличается от ее внешности в самой игре. *Персонажи, представляющие Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII и Final Fantasy X, между играми Dissidia Final Fantasy и Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy перешли из стана Космос в стан Хаоса и наоборот. Только персонажи из Final Fantasy VI принадлежат в Dissidia 012 к одному лагерю: это Терра и Кефка, сражающиеся за Хаоса. Примечания Ссылки *Final Fantasy VI Advance official site (Японский) *Final Fantasy Anthology Official Site (Североамериканский) *Wikipedia entry on Final Fantasy VI *Final Fantasy VI at the Final Fantasy Compendium *Final Fantasy VI at Caves of Narshe *Final Fantasy VI на Shinra.ru *Final Fantasy VI на ffforever.ru en:Final Fantasy VI de:Final Fantasy VI es:Final Fantasy VI it:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Игры основной серии Категория:Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary